


Дверь за музыкальным автоматом

by triskelos



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coma, M/M, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Артер: LegnaorkeNАвтор: triskelosБета: ТавиПинатель: НикПейринг: Артур/МерлинРейтинг: RРазмер: около 6000 словЖанр: ангст, романс, городское фэнтезиСаммари: - Мерлин, я исправлю тебе оценку в аттестате, - вздохнул Гаюс. – Привратник, который не знает, что такое застрявшая душа! Мы ведь старались тебя хоть чему-то научить!
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Дверь за музыкальным автоматом

[](http://www.radikal.ru/)

Мерлин иногда на зло всему миру открывал бар только около четырех. Не каждый день, но иногда, в особенно хмурые и неприятные дни, он выглядывал в окно и решал: нет, никакого открытия в одиннадцать. Официантки и Роберто придут только к четырем, а тем из его клиентов, кому он мог понадобиться ночью или утром, спешить некуда.

Они обычно ждали его под дверью. С их стороны это, казалось, совершенно бессмысленно, но все же вежливо. Проходить сквозь стены и ждать его за стойкой пока что было для них неприемлемо. Ну и слава богу. Еще не хватало, чтобы по его бару кто-то шастал без разрешения.

За ночь выпал снег, и дыхание изо рта вырывалось белыми облачками пара. Мерлин не спешил – свернул на почту, затем зашел в магазин на углу, купил пару сэндвичей, чашку кофе и ерундовый детектив в мягкой обложке. Нужно же чем-то заниматься весь день, а зарядку от планшета он потерял еще во вторник.

Под баром его ждало шестеро. Продавщица из магазина напротив, которая часто у них обедала, две девушки-студентки из соседнего колледжа, которым хотелось скоротать где-то пару часов. И трое других посетителей…

***

Мерлин с самого знал, что легче не станет. Он никогда не питал иллюзий касательно этой работы, даже тогда, давно, когда ему только объясняли все условия обучения. Хочешь быть настоящим магом – пожалуйста, но за обучение нужно будет поработать.

Однако сейчас, когда его обязательные два года отработки почти закончились, он вычеркивал дни из календаря.

Интересно, как это делают Моргана и Фрейя? Неужели у них нервы крепче? Неужели можно привыкнуть к… этому?

Они учились втроем и дружили с самого первого дня. После распределения Фрейе досталась прачечная за двадцать кварталов от бара Мерлина, а Моргане – аптека в Хаммерсмите. Они все еще часто виделись, но Мерлин ни разу не замечал в их глазах даже намека на то отчаяние, которое испытывал сам.

\- Мы помогаем людям, Эм, - говорила Моргана. – Мы делаем доброе дело. Я каждый день ощущаю, что сделала мир немного лучше.

Мерлин ничего похожего не чувствовал. Ему каждый день было плохо и неуютно, и после работы он уносил с собой домой каждую историю, каждый взгляд тех, других клиентов.

Ему даже начало казаться, что где-то во всем этом кроется подвох. Девочкам, наверное, достаются только старики, которые тихо и мирно умерли в окружении своих внуков и правнуков. А у него – сплошные убийства и несчастные случаи. Вчера пришла девочка, на вид – лет двенадцать. Пошла за продуктами… Последнее, что помнит – визг тормозов.

Какое уж тут умиротворение?

***

В этот раз все трое были взрослыми мужчинами, друзьями. Вместе ехали за город, в гости к другу. Не рассчитали, что дороги в городе за ночь так заметет…

\- Что нам делать дальше? – спросил один из них.

\- Могу предложить вам по стаканчику за счет заведения, - сказал Мерлин, отхлебывая кофе. – А потом, когда будете готовы…

Он махнул рукой в сторону двери рядом с музыкальным автоматом. В полутьме бара было заметно, что узоры, вырезанные на ее поверхности, тускло светятся.

\- Надо же, как все, оказывается, просто, - усмехнулся второй. – А мы и правда можем по стаканчику пропустить?

Избирательная материальность – очень удобная вещь. Работает только в баре, но посетителям это невероятно помогает расслабиться. Хорошо, что им оставили возможность в последний раз почувствовать хоть что-то…

Когда парни, похлопав друг друга по плечам, все же открыли дверь, Мерлин обессилено опустился на стул. Ему оставалось отработать еще восемьдесят семь дней и за это время не сойти с ума, не спиться, не наделать глупостей…

***

Роберто снова перепутал заказы, и гости, заказавшие пять порций рыбы с картошкой, получили две тарелки тыквенного супа. Одна из официанток перевернула поднос с пивными бокалами и теперь плакала на кухне, хотя никто и не думал ее ругать.

Мерлин был рад тому, что день такой насыщенный. По крайней мере, нет времени думать о тех трех парнях, которым так не повезло…

Он настолько закрутился с работой, что даже не заметил нового, очень необычного посетителя.

Тот зашел в бар после десяти, сел у самого края стойки и, ничего не заказывая, принялся рассматривать себя в зеркале за баром.

\- Друг, что тебе налить? – наконец-то обратил на него внимание Мерлин.

\- Не знаю, - растерянно ответил тот, не отрываясь от зеркала.

\- Что там такое? – равнодушно спросил Мерлин.

Такая уж работа у барменов – интересоваться тем, что тебе на самом деле совсем не интересно.

\- Пытаюсь понять, кто я такой, - как ни в чем не бывало сказал парень.

Разумеется, именно в этот момент должен был прийти Гаюс…

Мерлину действительно в последнее время везло как утопленнику.

***

\- Поздравляю тебя с первым застрявшим, - торжественно объявил Гаюс.

\- С кем?

Гаюс посмотрел на него так выразительно, что Мерлин тут же понял – задал бы он тот же вопрос на третьем курсе, вылетел бы из академии как пить дать.

\- Застрявшая душа. Чему я тебя учил? Ты ауру уже чувствовать разучился? А ну-ка…

Мерлин послушно повернулся к парню и прищурился. Хм…

\- Он не живой, - начал он и тут же запнулся. – Но и не мертвый! Как так?

Парень смотрел на него во все глаза.

\- Прости, друг, - смутился Мерлин. – Надо было как-то деликатнее…

\- Да ничего…

\- Мерлин, я исправлю тебе оценку в аттестате, - вздохнул Гаюс. – Привратник, который не знает, что такое застрявшая душа! Мы ведь старались тебя хоть чему-то научить!

Мерлину совсем не было стыдно. Разве что перед парнем, которому явно нужна была помощь, а не лекция от профессора, академика, почетного магистра, и кем там еще был Гаюс.

\- Застрявшая душа – это тот, кто в данный момент не принадлежит ни миру живых, ни миру мертвых, - страдальчески вздыхая, принялся объяснять Гаюс.

\- Это я уже понял, - усмехнулся Мерлин и снова повернулся к парню. – Хочешь чаю или кофе?

\- Лучше виски, - ответил тот со вздохом.

\- Правильный выбор! – одобрил Мерлин и, вернувшись за стойку, налил им обоим на три пальца из своей особой бутылки.

Гаюсу он не предлагал. В таком возрасте вредно пить, рассудил он мстительно.

\- То есть он что – в коме? – поинтересовался он, протягивая стакан парню. – Или при смерти, или…

\- Этого нам с тобой знать не положено, - строго сказал Гаюс.

Судя по его лицу, ему тоже хотелось выпить. Ничего, попросит у Морганы какой-нибудь настойки на чертополохе.

\- А что положено? – спросил Мерлин.

От алкоголя его настроение резко улучшилось. Гаюс, несмотря на все его занудства, явно сам не знал, что делать с гостем.

\- Мерлин, не мы решаем, когда приходит чье время. Наше дело – про…

\- …провести освободившуюся душу в иной мир, позволив ей сказать последнее слово… бла-бла-бла, - продолжил Мерлин. – Это все я и так знаю. Но его-то душа явно не свободна. Что делать с ним?

\- Он все-таки с вами в одной комнате, - хмыкнул парень. – У него есть право голоса?

\- Боюсь, что нет, - вздохнул Мерлин. – К сожалению, все работает так, что ни твое, ни мое мнение никого не интересует. Ты знаешь, что с тобой произошло? Как ты здесь оказался?

Парень поболтал янтарную жидкость в стакане и сделал еще один глоток.

\- Понятия не имею. Знаю, что меня сюда что-то словно манило. Я шел по улице, пытался зайти куда-нибудь, но не мог даже толкнуть дверь, рука насквозь проходила. И все время казалось, что нет, надо идти дальше, что меня где-то ждут… И только здесь я смог открыть дверь. Вообще странно, я даже стакан взять могу…

Мерлин в который раз поблагодарил высшие силы за то, что хотя бы внутри бара эти души могли почувствовать себя людьми.

\- Все будет хорошо, - зачем-то сказал он и подлил в оба стакана еще виски.

\- Посмотрим, - криво усмехнулся парень. – Может, я и правда в коме. Совсем ничего не помню…

\- Мы разберемся, - пообещал Мерлин.

Но когда он чуть позже провожал Гаюса до двери, от его уверенности не осталось и следа.

\- Ему рано проходить сквозь дверь. Но он не может вернуться обратно. Что же мне с ним делать?

\- В инструкциях об этом ничего не говорится. Нужно ждать, и вопрос решится сам собой. Он может очнуться, а может умереть. В таком случае ты знаешь, что делать. Но до того… Указаний нет.

\- А почему раньше никто… такой ко мне не приходил? Не может же быть, что бы на моем участке никто не впадал в кому.

\- Большинство душ держатся за свое тело, за своих родственников. Может, он просто запутался, потерял волю к жизни. Или у него нет близких, никто не думает о нем. Всякое бывает… Но оставлять его в баре – не лучшая идея.

\- Что?

\- Сам посуди. Он будет каждый день видеть души, уходящие за дверь. Если он и так не хочет жить, это его добьет. Ему бы лучше вспомнить, почему должно хотеться вернуться к жизни…

От этих слов Мерлину стало холодно. И снег здесь был совсем не при чем. Конечно, как же еще вернуть человеку волю к жизни? Только выгнав его на улицу из единственного места, где он может что-то чувствовать и чего-то касаться. Что они за люди, эти магистры?

***

Когда он вернулся в бар, парень сидел все на том же месте, рассматривая себя в зеркало за стойкой. У него были светлые волосы, голубые глаза и широкие плечи, на которые Мерлину было очень сложно не таращиться.

\- Знал бы, что так будет, хоть подстригся бы, - вяло пошутил он.

\- Еще успеешь, - сказал Мерлин и хлопнул его по плечу.

Вернуть желание жить? Это же проще простого. Начнем с основ. Он пошел на кухню, напомнил Роберто о перепутанных недавно заказах и заставил его приготовить все, что любил есть сам – два стейка, жареную картошку, зеленые бобы, колбаски, кольца кальмара во фритюре и «что-нибудь на десерт». С последним было сложно определиться – не существовало таких сладостей, которых Мерлин не любил.

Через час они выяснили, что парень тоже любит мясо. И сладости. И что после нескольких порций виски он расслабляется и становится очень даже веселым и интересным собеседником. К тому времени, когда Роберто уже давно ушел и нужно было закрывать бар, они оба слегка перебрали, обсудили кучу разных глупостей, начиная с еды и заканчивая паршивой погодой, но так и не придумали, что им делать.

\- Я найду, где переночевать, - убеждал его парень. – Есть же вокзалы, аэропорт…

\- Поверь мне, ты поймешь, насколько глупая это затея, когда на тебя в первый раз кто-то сядет, - совершенно искренне сказал Мерлин. – Никуда ты не пойдешь.

\- Но я…

\- Выйдя из бара, ты опять перестанешь чувствовать. То есть тебе не будет холодно или больно, и тебе не будет хотеться спать. Но снег опять будет падать сквозь тебя. Ты этого хочешь?

Парень грустно пожал плечами. Мерлину стало его жалко.

\- И плюс окажется, что я даром отпаивал тебя своим лучшим виски. Потому что градус тоже пропадет. Так что давай, привыкай. Холодильник на кухне иногда может шуметь, не пугайся. Я завтра приду пораньше, принесу что-нибудь на завтрак, попытаемся с тобой вспомнить, кто же ты такой и где искать твою заросшую шевелюру…

В кладовой всегда стояли раскладушки – в баре всякое случалось, Мерлин и сам иногда оставался на ночь. Он поставил одну из них за стойкой, так, чтобы не было видно через окна.

\- Не отель, но тоже ничего, правда? – попытался он подбодрить немного загрустившего парня. – Ты в порядке? Если хочешь, можешь переночевать у меня на диване, но та же история – ты ни до чего не сможешь дотронуться.

\- Все в порядке, - ухмыльнулся парень, и Мерлин только в этот момент заметил, какое у того красивое лицо. – Я не прочь пожить в баре. Куча бесплатной выпивки…

\- За которую ты мне заплатишь, как только воссоединишься со своей нестриженной головой, - засмеялся Мерлин.

Все будет в порядке. Завтра они что-нибудь придумают, найдут решение, и все будет хорошо.

***

  
«Артур», - подумал Мерлин еще до того, как открыл глаза.

\- Что за ерунда, какой еще Артур? – спросил он у своего отражения в зеркале.

Отражение молчало. И слава богу, только визитов к психиатру Мерлину и не хватало.

За завтраком он встретился с Фрейей. Они когда-то давно сняли квартиры по соседству, и с тех пор все ленились переехать поближе к своим местам работы. Потому минимум раз в неделю любили пить по утрам капучино и болтать о разной ерунде.

Расправляясь с омлетом, Мерлин рассказал ей и о «застрявшем» парне, и о Гаюсе, и о том, что ему приснилось имя.

\- Да неужели? – ехидно приподняла бровь Фрейя.

В очках, закутанная в теплую серую шаль, она снова была похожа на студентку. Мерлину почему-то вспомнились бессонные ночи, которые они втроем проводили за изучением хиромантии и попытками увидеть что-то в идиотском хрустальном шаре.

\- Что – «да неужели»?

\- Неужели Мерлин вспомнил, что в академию его брали как подающего большие надежды провидца?

\- Ты прямо как Гаюс! – рассердился Мерлин. – Я не виноват, что не оправдал чьих-то там непонятных надежд. У Морганы к этому талант, а у меня – к чему-то другому.

\- Осталось только понять, к чему же, - рассмеялась Фрейя.

Мерлин про себя поклялся больше ничего и никогда ей не рассказывать.

***

Когда он открыл двери бара, парень все еще спал. Мерлин украдкой полюбовался на его крепкие плечи, красивую спину, узкие бедра…

После чего, стараясь отвлечься, ушел на кухню грохотать сковородами.

\- Привет, - сонно пробормотал парень, появляясь в дверях.

К счастью, он все же надел футболку и джинсы, потому Мерлину больше не грозило короткое замыкание всех синапсов.

\- Привет, - ответил Мерлин, протягивая ему чашку кофе. – Мне кажется, я знаю, как тебя зовут.

\- Правда?

\- Ага. Мне кажется, тебя зовут Артур. По крайней мере, это имя мне приснилось, а я когда-то мог…

\- Артур? Мне нравится, - довольно равнодушно отозвался Артур. – Можно и так. Надо же меня как-то называть.

Мерлину не нравилось это равнодушие.

\- Я приготовил завтрак. Ну, то есть, я уже поел, но мне это не помешает поесть еще раз.

Он изо всех сил старался снова порадовать Артура вкусной едой. Вчера это сработало, он заметно повеселел, когда увидел стейки.

Сейчас еда тоже порадовала его, но Мерлин и сам понимал, что омлет с грибами, даже самый изысканный, вряд ли сможет вернуть жажду жизни человеку в такой ситуации.

К счастью, у него были варианты про запас.

\- Если хочешь позаниматься, наверху есть пара тренажеров и штанга, - рассказал он Артуру после того, как они справились с завтраком. – Еще за барной стойкой есть несколько книг, и я принесу еще. В моем кабинете – компьютер, можешь пользоваться, там вообще ничего важного нет. Гаюс уже давно понял, что лучше мне не вести бухгалтерию.

\- Я вчера уже все осмотрел, - улыбнулся Артур. – Немного поднял тебе рейтинг в «Сапере».

Его улыбка действительно была такой же приятной, как помнил Мерлин.

\- И что ты вчера еще делал? – попытался изобразить недовольство он, но получалось плохо.

\- Посмотрел телевизор, - принялся перечислять Артур. – Полазил в интернете, но так и не смог вспомнить ни свой имейл, ни имя на фейсбуке. Выпил еще твоего виски. Снова включил телевизор и заснул под какой-то бредовый фильм про зомби. А как твой вечер?

\- Приблизительно так же, разве что чужой виски не хлебал.

\- Это ты зря, - искренне посочувствовал Артур.

И только в это мгновение Мерлин начал понимать, насколько сильно он вляпался. Что бы ни случалось дальше с Артуром, он все равно уйдет. И оставит после себя пустоту, о существовании которой Мерлин раньше даже не подозревал.

***

По вечерам Артур вызывался помогать. Он носил ящики из кладовой на кухню, протирал столики, наливал пиво, когда у Мерлина было слишком много заказов. Попытался смешать пару коктейлей, но и он, и Мерлин, попробовав их, решили, что у Артура в жизни явно была совсем другая карьера.

Холли, одна из официанток, положила на него глаз и несколько раз приглашала его то в кино, то на пиво с друзьями. Артур отказывался, вежливо, но довольно твердо. Мерлин не мог не думать о том, в чем же была основная причина – в его деликатной жизненной ситуации, в самой Холли или еще в чем-то.

Он уже успел полюбить то время, которое они с Артуром проводили вдвоем. Мерлин обычно закрывал бар около двух, после чего они неспешно раскладывали постель Артура, болтали, иногда пропускали по стаканчику. Мерлину порой хотелось принести вторую раскладушку и никуда не уходить, тоже жить в баре и прислушиваться по ночам к гулу холодильника.

\- Жаль, что тебе надо сейчас выходить на холод, - словно прочитав его мысли, пару раз говорил Артур. – Еще и далеко ехать…

\- Не так и далеко, подумаешь! – улыбался Мерлин.

Но каждый вечер ему все сильнее хотелось остаться с Артуром. По разным причинам…

***

Через несколько дней в бар зашла Моргана. Стряхивая снег с длинных темных волос перчаткой, она еще с порога принялась оглядываться по сторонам. Мерлин покачал головой – Фрейя патологически не способна была утаить что-то от Морганы.

\- Ну, где он? – спросила Моргана, снимая пальто.

\- Ты что, только за этим пришла?

\- Ну да. А что, на тебя посмотреть, что ли? – закатила глаза она. – Налей-ка мне чего-нибудь теплого и приятного.

\- Глинтвейна или грога?

\- Да нет, виски, наверное.

\- Пожалуюсь Гаюсу, что ты пьешь в рабочее время, - пригрозил Мерлин, но все же вынул из-под стойки свою особую бутылку, в которой на дне еще что-то плескалось.

\- Чья бы уж корова…

\- Откуда я знаю, может, ты у себя там настойки распиваешь целыми днями.

Посетителей почти не было, потому Моргана, на всякий случай все же проверив, не заглядывает ли кто-то в окна, «колдонула» что-то в сторону музыкального автомата. Тот затрясся, фыркнул, и из колонок полилась какая-то странная песня – тягучая и очень вкусная, как раз такая, как любила Моргана.

\- У тебя когда-то были застрявшие души? – спросил Мерлин, делая большой глоток, больше, чем следовало.

\- Один раз, - поморщилась Моргана. – Мистер Льюис. Может, помнишь, у него антикварный магазин за два квартала от моей аптеки был. Он там все пытался продать напольные часы с полтергейстом. Мы с Фрейей, когда мимо проходили, старались печати по две на них набросить, чтобы наверняка не продались.

\- А потом?

\- А потом он как-то после обеда пришел ко мне. Но такой…

\- Не живой, но и не мертвый?

\- Точно. Сидел в аптеке до следующего вечера, не разговаривал даже. А потом, так и не попрощавшись, ушел за дверь. До сих пор вспоминать страшно.

Судя по тому, как она передернула плечами, этот случай действительно зацепил ее.

Мерлин налил ей еще немного виски, добавил и себе. Метель за окном усиливалась, автомат зациклило на той самой песне. Он вдруг ясно понял, что никто сегодня не придет в бар. Ну, из обычных клиентов. Потому что вторник, холод, снегопад.

На кухне загремела посуда и раздались шаги. Моргана, как всегда слишком резко повернувшись, нечаянно утопила кончики волос в стакане виски.

\- А я потом, через пару дней, проходила мимо его лавки и сломала часы, - добавила она скороговоркой. – Ну, с изнанки, чтобы эта дрянь в наш мир не выбралась. Простым зарядом, через замочную скважину. Раньше бы сделала так, только старик расстроился бы – все равно ведь припечет где-то дерево, лак обуглится. А сейчас всем наплевать на часы, один он видел в них ценность.

Из кухни вышел Артур с несколькими тарелками бутербродов. Удивился при виде Морганы, сходил за чистыми тарелками… Но что-то в нем изменилось – улыбка казалась немного вымученной, плечи поникшими. Мерлин был почти уверен в том, что он слышал их с Морганой разговор.

Может, оставить его в баре и правда было не самой лучшей идеей…

***

\- Не знаешь, где можно достать пару кристаллов для избирательной материальности? – как бы невзначай спросил Мерлин у Фрейи за завтраком.

Снег продолжал сыпать, и Мерлин по дороге до кофейни уже успел промочить ноги насквозь. Его настроение это не улучшило…

\- Кто-то умер и оставил тебе в наследство пару миллионов? – удивилась Фрейя.

У нее всегда мерзли руки, потому даже поднимая кружку с кофе, она не сняла перчатки.

\- Что, прямо так дорого? – расстроился Мерлин.

\- Ну, смотря с чем сравнивать. Если у тебя есть выбор – купить частный самолет или пару кристаллов…

\- Черт!

Они какое-то время сидели молча. Мерин меланхолично рубил блинчики вилкой – есть окончательно перехотелось. Он так надеялся на то, что удастся добыть кристаллы и пригласить Артура куда-нибудь… «Куда-нибудь», разумеется, могло быть только его квартирой, потому что кристаллы нужно было правильно расположить, заговорить и быть уверенным в том, что их никто не тронет, но все-таки…

\- Ты не хочешь, чтобы он уходил, - сказала Фрейя. – Ни за дверь, ни обратно, к своему телу.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы он умирал. Я… Я не смогу, ни за что. Гаюс говорит, что ему нужно напомнить о том, за что он любит жизнь. И я стараюсь, правда, но…

\- Не очень усердно, да?

Мерлин кивнул.

\- Ты хороший человек, Мерлин, ты все сделаешь правильно.

Мерлин кивнул, хоть и не был так уж уверен в ее словах.

\- Ты многое пробовал?

\- Да нет… В основном еду. Еще футбол, немного музыку. Я последние два года так ненавижу свою жизнь, что не мне уговаривать кого-то жить дальше.

\- Прекрати! Тебе сколько осталось отработать? Месяца два? Вот и думай об этом, - напустилась на него Фрейя. - А то расскажу все Моргане, и тебе тогда мало не покажется.

\- Тоже мне, спелись. Как подумаю, что ведь именно я вас и познакомил, на свою голову, - вздохнул Мерлин. – Лучше скажи мне, что еще попробовать с ним.

\- Мерлин, - закатила глаза Фрейя. – Ты же сам парень. Вспомни, что вас всегда радует и делает счастливыми.

Мерлин покраснел и уставился на растерзанные блинчики.

***

По дороге на работу он перебрал в голове все возможные варианты действий. В бар заходило много девушек, и Артур всегда привлекал их внимание. То, что ему не понравилась Холли, еще ни о чем не говорит. Итак, найти какую-нибудь хорошую девушку, познакомить с ней Артура, уйти из бара пораньше, пойти домой и напиться до потери пульса… Чем не план?

Нужно прекращать быть таким эгоистом. Любит он Артура или нет – это сейчас не имеет значения. Он вспомнил рассказ Морганы, взгляд, который Артур иногда бросал на ту чертову дверь… Нужно сделать все возможное, чтобы Артуру было хорошо. Настолько хорошо, чтобы он очнулся и вернулся к своей жизни.

А Мерлин… Подумаешь, отработает оставшиеся два месяца, не сломается. Потом поищет другу работу, в магической сфере или нет, неважно. Маг из него сейчас совсем никудышный, даже свечку зажечь иногда не получается, но его это и не расстраивает. Можно будет работать простым барменом, смешивать коктейли и ни о чем не думать…

Под баром была толпа посетителей. Тех, других. Именно то, чего Мерлин и боялся все это время.

За стеклянной дверью мелькнуло лицо Артура, и даже с такого расстояния Мерлин увидел, что тот в панике. Некоторые из посетителей стучали в дверь, кто-то плакал, одна женщина меланхолично рассматривала свои сапоги, сидя на засыпанном снегом тротуаре.

\- Спокойно, спокойно, расступитесь, сейчас вас обслужат, - закричал Мерлин, пробираясь сквозь толпу к двери.

Он с самого утра знал, что день будет не лучшим…

***

Автобусная авария.

Два простых слова, которые теперь стали частью истории каждого из этих людей. Мерлин заставил Артура уйти наверх, хотя тот не очень-то и сопротивлялся. На смену панике пришло какое-то нездоровое спокойствие, что испугало Мерлина еще больше.

\- Я позову, хорошо? – пообещал он Артуру и, не удержавшись, погладил его по плечу.

За время работы в баре Мерлин видел довольно много таких трагедий. Раньше он даже не задумывался над тем, сколько в городе за сутки погибает людей. Приступив к работе, он не мог не думать ни о чем другом. Моргана говорила, что он именно потому и потерял свои силы. Мол, нужно принимать это как часть жизни и не позволять страху сковывать тебя. Но Мерлин ничего не мог поделать. Кто-то рожден для того, чтобы быть магом. А кто-то все же должен быть обычным человеком, даже если и подавал когда-то большие надежды своим ясновиденьем и прикладной магией…

Удивительно, но поток посетителей довольно быстро иссяк. Они все еще были в трансе и не до конца осознавали, что же с ними произошло, но сейчас даже Гаюс не стал бы спорить – во время кризиса нужно стараться как можно быстрее разрешить ситуацию.

Последняя посетительница прошла через дверь около девяти вечера. Мерлин погасил свет в баре, оставив только огоньки над стойкой, принес с кухни сэндвичи и, собрав все силы, наложил на музыкальный автомат то же заклятие, которое когда-то создала Моргана.

\- Спускайся, уже можно, - позвал он.

И, услышав шаги Артура, разлил по стаканам лучший виски, который у них был. Пусть Гаюс только попробует провести инвентаризацию, пусть только попробует…

***

В тот вечер они действительно напились. Мерлин пытался убедить себя в том, что это нужно Артуру, все же такой стресс. Хотя это было нужно в первую очередь ему самому.

\- Как у тебя это получается? – немного заплетающимся языком спросил Артур.

\- Что?

\- Все это. Видеть это каждый день и не сойти с ума.

\- У меня не получается, - усмехнулся Мерлин и потер глаза ладонью. – У меня совсем не получается. Меня бы давно выгнали, да жалко денег за мое образование. Я уже почти год не могу нормально колдовать… Совсем. Я в пять лет был сильнее, чем сейчас.

Артур накрыл своей рукой руку Мерлина – обычный, совсем ничего не значащий жест. По крайней мере, тот старался себя в этом убедить.

\- Целыми днями стараюсь не смотреть на эту дверь, - пробормотал Артур. – И ничего не могу с собой поделать. Мне иногда кажется, что она меня зовет. Говорит, что нет никакой надежды на то, что я когда-нибудь очнусь, и что нет смысла ждать…

Мерлин сделал большой глоток и снова потер глаза. Что на это ответишь…

\- А потом приходишь ты, - снова заговорил Артур. – Двигаешь мебель, ругаешься из-за новых царапин на столах, завтракаешь со мной… И во всем вдруг снова есть смысл. Глупость, да?

Какая уж тут глупость… Мерлин с тоской подумал о том, что в тот же момент и в его жизни тоже появляется смысл – когда он открывает дверь в бар, а Артур все еще спит на раскладушке, сбросив одеяло на пол.

Когда они допили, Мерлин сходил наверх, в свой кабинет, где у него было припрятано несколько бутылок. Спускаться по лестнице оказалось сложно - ступеньки двоились и прыгали перед глазами. Он уже перечувствовал завтрашнее похмелье, но ни о чем не жалел. Он даже впервые позавидовал Артуру – ему гудящая голова не грозила, несмотря на то, что он мог чувствовать вкус еды и пьянеть от алкоголя.

В зале было все так же темно и спокойно. Автомат по сотому кругу играл одну и ту же песню, за окном все сыпал снег, а Артур сидел за стойкой, опустив голову на сложенные руки.

\- Кто это поет? – неуверенно выговаривая слова, спросил он.

\- Не знаю, - хмыкнул Мерлин, опускаясь на соседний стул. – Моргана когда-то поставила, и мне понравилось.

\- Мне тоже нравится. Красиво…

Артур так и не поднял голову, словно она стала слишком тяжелой. Мерлин видел его затылок, серебряную цепочку, которую он носил на шее, воротник теплого темно-синего свитера…

Ему надоело думать о последствиях, о том, что делать, что решить. Он просто поддался импульсу и провел пальцами по беззащитно открытой полоске коже, по самому краю воротника.

Артур вздрогнул, но голову не поднял. Мерлин, погладив его шею еще раз, скользнул пальцами под свитер. Немного осмелев, царапнул горячую гладкую кожу ногтями и в ответ услышал судорожный выдох.

\- Так хорошо, - едва различимо проговорил Артур. – Очень хорошо.

Мерлин потерял счет времени. Ему казалось, что они сидят так уже несколько часов, и Артур, не поднимая головы, вздыхает от каждого его прикосновения. Он почему-то чувствовал себя совершенно трезвым, но мысли все равно путались. Вторая рука начала дрожать, и он вынужден был вцепиться ею в стойку. Много лет настолько сильную реакцию вызывала у него только магия, но в последнее время он был лишен и ее. Сейчас же Мерлину было даже немного страшно…

\- Останься со мной, - пробормотал Артур. – Пожалуйста, останься со мной сегодня…

У него был такой грустный голос, что Мерлин тут же пришел в себя. Они оба были сегодня не в лучшей форме, оба видели то, чего им видеть не стоило, им обоим было одиноко. Но все же…

\- Не сегодня, - сказал Мерлин и, решив, что терять ему нечего, поцеловал Артура в висок. – Не потому, что я не хочу. Я… Я очень хочу. Но не сегодня. Если ты завтра скажешь мне то же самое…

Артур поднял на него глаза.

\- Хорошо, - ответил он, и Мерлин увидел, что он его понял.

Мерлин еще раз поцеловал его в висок. Просто не хотел упускать возможность…

***

Голова болела, гудела и всячески мстила Мерлину за вчерашнее. Заставив себя съесть две булочки, он принял аспирин и поклялся никогда больше не пить.

Вчерашний вечер остался в памяти на удивление четко. Настолько четко, что, вспомнив о том, как Артур поплыл от одного прикосновения, был вынужден глубоко вдохнуть и подумать о мусороуборочных машинах.

Он чувствовал себя немного по-другому, не так, как обычно. Несмотря на похмелье, Мерлину казалось, что он полон сил и, при желании, сможет сделать все. Он даже попробовал «колдонуть» кофеварку – не сразу, но у него все же получилось, не вставая со стула, сменить фильтр, засыпать кофе, налить воды и нажать кнопку. Последний раз что-то подобное у него получалось еще во времена академии.

Он вышел из дома намного раньше, чем обычно. Тротуары расчистили, но, судя по тучам, очередная метель была не за горами. Мерлин зашел в пекарню за булочками с изюмом, затем в супермаркет за остальными продуктами.

«А потом приходишь ты. Завтракаешь со мной… И во всем вдруг снова есть смысл» - вспомнил он, расплачиваясь, и внутри что-то больно дернулось.

Когда он зашел в бар, Артур как раз убирал раскладушку в кладовую.

\- Привет, - улыбнулся он Мерлину. – Ты как?

\- Не очень, - честно ответил тот. – Моя голова меня ненавидит. Но ничего, после хорошего завтрака обычно становится лучше. Я купил…

\- Мерлин, - перебил его Артур. – Завтрак подождет.

\- Что?

\- Ты просил сказать тебе сегодня то же самое, да? – усмехнулся Артур. – Я все помню. И я хочу быть с тобой. Если ты хочешь.

\- Я… - начал Мерлин.

Во рту снова пересохло, и руки начали дрожать так, что он вынужден был все же поставить пакеты на пол.

\- Просто, чтоб ты знал, - не дал ему договорить Артур.

И, еще раз улыбнувшись, вышел в коридор.

Мерлин несколько секунд боялся двинуться. Затем, когда услышал шум воды в душе, крепко зажмурился на мгновение и все же пошел за Артуром.

***

Артур даже не повернулся, когда Мерлин закрыл за собой дверь. Только подался навстречу, когда тот, подойдя вплотную, поцеловал его затылок. Мерлин прижался к нему вплотную, провел ладонями по его животу, по груди, прикусил кожу на плече.

\- Хоть бы одежду снял, - пробормотал Артур и попытался повернуться в его руках.

\- Не двигайся…

Вернуть жажду жизни, напомнить, за что стоит ее любить… Мерлин долго думал об этом, об Артуре, о всем спектре эмоций и ощущений, которые заставляли его самого любить жизнь. Чистые простыни, музыка, пенка на кофе с молоком, мамина улыбка, двойной сыр на пицце, собаки, поцелуи в шею, секс… Он любил в сексе все, и ему хотелось напомнить или показать Артуру все, абсолютно все.

Он с трудом стянул с себя мокрую насквозь футболку и джинсы, поглядывая на Артура. Тот действительно не двигался, только уперся руками в стену перед собой и опустил голову. Вода лилась по его затылку, по линии позвоночника, и Мерлин вынужден был зажмуриться, чтобы хоть как-то удержать себя в руках.

Швырнув мокрую одежды подальше, он выдавил на ладонь немного геля для душа и вернулся к Артуру. Его затылок так и манил Мерлина, и он решил не сопротивляться – снова принялся целовать выступающие позвонки, одновременно намыливая плечи Артура.

Тот едва слышно застонал, но от этого звука у Мерлина едва не закипела кровь. Он принялся гладить спину Артура, его поясницу, грудь, живот… Когда он дошел до ягодиц, Артур ни на мгновение не напрягся, только застонал громче.

\- Боже, да…

После этого Мерлин потерял всякую способность держать себя в руках.

***

Мерлин позвонил Роберто и сказал, что на сегодня работа снова отменяется - нет света, и неизвестно, когда он появится. После чего вернулся к Артуру, на ковер в кабинете.

Они не могли оторваться друг от друга весь день. У Артура были невероятно чувствительные соски – Мерлин с радостью провел бы эксперимент и проверил, сколько времени нужно мять их для того, чтобы Артур начал умолять и извиваться. Но сейчас было не до того, и он провел языком линию до его живота, заставив Артура всхлипнуть и толкнуться бедрами вверх.

Артур не остался в долгу, и чуть позже Мерлин уже сам умолял его сделать хоть что-нибудь, хоть как-то, пожалуйста… Артур, буквально распластав его на полу, вошел в него так осторожно и медленно, что Мерлин готов был кусать ковер, чтобы не выть от удовольствия.

\- Да, да, вот так, да, - бормотал Артур, толкаясь в него. – Ты такой… О боже…

Мерлин кусал собственную руку, лишь бы только не сказать что-нибудь вроде «я люблю тебя» или «не уходи». Сейчас это было бы совсем неуместным. Сейчас все слишком хорошо, чтобы думать о чем-то, кроме влажной кожи и жарких поцелуев…

***

  
Утром он проснулся один. Ему пришлось несколько раз ущипнуть себя, настолько это было похоже на один из его страшных снов.

В баре Артура не оказалось, раскладушка стояла на месте, дверь была заперта изнутри. О том, что Мерлин вчера был не один, напоминали только грязные тарелки в раковине и недопитая чашка кофе на столе.

***

  
Мерлин воспринял все на удивление спокойно, чего сам от себя не ожидал. Это, наверное, было бы ненормально. Стоило плакать, переживать, а он словно застыл на месте.

Моргана пыталась успокоить его, говорила, что ничего ведь не ясно – Артур мог уйти за дверь, мог вернуться в свое тело, кто знает.

\- Никто не знает, - согласился Мерлин. – И никогда не узнает. Думаешь, все случайно рассказывают историю про темный коридор? Даже если он очнулся, то ничего никогда не вспомнит.

В бар все так же приходили люди, все так же уходили за дверь души. Снегопады не прекращались, оставалось еще два месяца зимы. Мерлину казалось, что все вокруг замерзло, заледенело и уже никогда не изменится. И он сам – тоже.

Ему снова начали сниться сны, как когда-то давно, еще до академии. Он видел в них маму, которая размышляла, когда же он приедет, Моргану, которая положила свой паспорт в шкафчик для лекарств в ванной и уже третий день не могла его найти, Фрейю, забывшую закрыть на ночь прачечную. Но того, кого он хотел увидеть больше всего, в его снах не было. Видимо, пришло время смириться с тем, что этот снег будет сыпать вечно, что его работа в баре не закончится никогда, и что ему еще много лет придется смотреть на эту чертову дверь…

Вместе со снами почему-то начала возвращаться и прикладная магия. Мерлин заметил это не сразу, но, потренировавшись немного, вернул себе уровень студента-первокурсника. Он не знал, радуют его успехи или нет, но жить, пользуясь магией, оказалось намного легче и привычнее. Может быть, ему тоже нужно было вспомнить о том, за что он любит жизнь? Кто знает.

***

  
День с самого утра не предвещал ничего хорошего.

Сначала Мерлин разбил снежный шар, принадлежавший Моргане. С одной стороны, она была сама виновата – они не жили в одной квартире уже больше года, а она все никак не могла забрать свои вещи. Но шар был красивый, антикварный, и Мерлин не смог бы выбросить такую вещь. Потому потратил несколько часов на то, чтобы вспомнить, как применить заклинание восстановления, которое нашел в конспекте за третий курс.

Затем в супермаркете возле его дома закончились заварные пирожные. В кофейне недалеко от работы сломалась кофеварка. Под баром толпилось человек десять, и ни один из них не пришел просто выпить пива. В завершение во всем квартале на несколько часов отключили свет, и разговаривать с посетителями Мерлину пришлось при свечах.

Остаток дня был под стать началу. Роберто опять путал заказы, официантки били посуду, и к одиннадцати часам Мерлин разнял две драки.

После того, как все разошлись, он прошелся по подсобным помещениям, выключая свет. Затем бросил заклинание на музыкальный автомат и подумал, что надо будет поблагодарить Моргану за песню. Он все еще не понимал, о чем она, но…

Он сотворил огненный шарик и заставил его повиснуть над своей ладонью. Так, один получился, это уже хорошо. Следующий, на другой ладони, тоже создался довольно легко. Дальше было сложнее, но Мерлин за последние дни стал намного упрямее, чем раньше.

Вскоре перед ним висело больше десятка шариков. Мерлин вздохнул, собираясь с силами, и очертил в воздухе круг указательным пальцем. Шарики медленно двинулись по кругу, выстраиваясь в огненное кольцо. Когда-то у него получалось крутить их так быстро, что они сливались в один большой огненный шар. Ничего, когда-нибудь опять получится, когда-нибудь…

Входная дверь жалобно скрипнула, Мерлин потерял концентрацию и едва успел погасить все шарики до того, как они рассыпались по сторонам.

\- У нас закры… - начал было он, но слова застряли у него в горле.

\- Я знаю, что закрыто, - неловко сказал Артур.

У него на волосах лежал снег, щеки раскраснелись, а шарф выбился из-под пальто так, словно он бежал всю дорогу от метро.

\- Я сначала ничего не помнил, и был в больнице, и реабилитация еще… А потом услышал песню… Вот эту же самую, так и не знаю, кто поет… И вдруг… - сбивчиво пытался объяснить Артур, но Мерлин его не слушал.

\- Выйди! – не своим голом сказал он.

\- Что?

\- Выйди за дверь. Сейчас же!

Артур сделал шаг назад, едва не поскользнувшись на покрытом льдом тротуаре. Мерлин выскочил следом за ним, не обращая внимания на холод и снег.

Затаив дыхание, он протянул руку к Артуру и дотронулся до его плеча. Он почувствовал шершавую текстуру ткани пальто, мокрые следы от растаявших снежинок, крепкие мышцы под одеждой.

Артур смотрел на него широко открытыми глазами, словно только сейчас понял, чего же боялся Мерлин.

\- Я… Со мной все хорошо, - сказал он, обнимая застывшего Мерлина.

Снег продолжал сыпать, на улице никого не было. Кеды Мерлина, предназначенные для работы, тут же промокли, а сам он промерз до костей, но этот момент не променял бы ни на что.

Узоры на двери за музыкальным автоматом на мгновение потускнели. Казалось, даже она понимала, что в этот раз проиграла.


End file.
